Remote sensing technologies provide different systems with information about the environment external to the system. Diverse technological applications may rely upon remote sensing systems and devices to operate. Moreover, as increasing numbers of systems seek to utilize greater amounts of data to perform different tasks in dynamic environments; remote sensing provides environmental data that may be useful decision-making. For example, control systems that direct the operation of machinery may utilize remote sensing devices to detect objects within a workspace. In some scenarios, laser based sensing technologies, such as light ranging and detection (LiDAR), can provide high resolution environmental data, such as depth maps, which may indicate the proximity of different objects to the LiDAR.